Oportunidad
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Viñeta del epílogo con lo que Draco piensa.


**Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y solo los tomé prestados por un rato.**

**Nunca he escrito nada desde el punto de vista de Draco pero me gusta este personaje y aquí esta este one-shot. Espero que les guste.**

**Gilraen Vardamir**

**Oportunidad**

Caminas por la estación con elegancia, con tu esposa del brazo y tu hijo de once años de la mano. Llevas la vista fija en el frente, aunque notas que las personas que pasan a tu lado susurran en voz baja y algunas te señalan. Ya sabes lo que dicen, te llaman cobarde y traidor, todos ellos están enojados porque tu familia y tú quedaron libres de culpa una vez finalizada la guerra. Han pasado ya tantos años de eso y sabes que por más que lo intentes, la gente no dejará de hablar a tus espaldas. Prefieres ignorarlos y por ello adoptas tu característica mirada de arrogancia, la misma que has usado durante años para presentar el rostro al mundo y caminas como si no te importara. Aunque si te importa un poco. Te gustaría detenerte y gritarles a todos que has cambiado, que ya no eres el mismo muchacho engreído de antes, que se ufanaba frente a todos por la gran cantidad de dinero que tus padres poseían. La guerra también te dejó cicatrices que te marcaron para siempre pero que a la vez te ayudaron a crecer y madurar.

Sólo quieres una nueva oportunidad, pero ellos no te la darán. Las personas te juzgan por tus actos, pero ignoran los motivos que tuviste para hacerlos. Es cierto, en el colegio no eras un santo y te gustaba ser cruel con aquellos que no eran como tu ni pertenecían a tu clase social o a tu casa en Howgarts. Pero de repente te pusieron entre la espada y la pared, o te unías a ellos o ponías la vida de tu familia en peligro. La elección fue obvia. Así que aprendiste a realizar maldiciones imperdonables y fuiste testigo de tortura, destrucción y muerte. Te encomendaron una misión que te horrorizaba pero tuviste que seguir adelante aunque al final no pudiste acabar con la vida del mago más grande de tu tiempo. Empezó la guerra y estuviste del lado equivocado todo el tiempo, pero al final venció quien tenía que vencer y pudiste empezar de nuevo. Y los ha hecho. Conociste a una mujer, terminaste enamorado y ahora eres un hombre casado y tienes un hijo. Has logrado dejar la mayor parte del pasado atrás y continuar con tu vida.

Continuas caminando entre la muchedumbre y de repente los ves, a Potter con su familia y a Weasley con Granger, ahora un feliz matrimonio con dos hijos. El trío que tanto detestabas en Howgarts, ahora famosos héroes de guerra y que siguen juntos a pesar del tiempo. Potter te mira y tú le diriges un movimiento de cabeza, confirmándole que también le has visto. Sabes que a Weasley nunca le caerás bien pero no le puedes echar la culpa. No es que ahora adores a los que una vez fueron tus enemigos, pero al menos tu relación con ellos, aunque mínima, es decente. Nunca serán amigos pero al menos se toleran.

Sientes un tirón en la mano que te saca de tus pensamientos. Es tu hijo, tu querido Scorpius, que señala emocionado el expreso de Howgarts. De repente te ataca la tristeza porque tu hijo se va ese día y lo vas a extrañar. Desde que él llegó a tu vida las cosas adquirieron un nuevo significado y descubriste que no todo en el mundo es malo. Lo miras por un instante, es tu vivo retrato. El mismo rostro puntiagudo y pálido y el cabello rubio platinado como el tuyo, pero sabes que tiene algo diferente. Su rostro es más amable y cálido y sus gestos son más suaves que los tuyos. Es una versión tuya pero mejorada, con sentimientos más nobles y sin arrogancia alguna.

Lo llevas hasta el tren y le ayudas a buscar un sitio vacío. Son casi las once y es hora de despedirse, por lo que lo abrazas y le repites de nuevo que no te importa la casa en que sea seleccionado, todas son igual de buenas. Te bajas del tren y te colocas al lado de tu esposa, el pequeño Scorpius te dice adiós con la nariz pegada al vidrio mientras el tren avanza. Agitas la mano en señal de despedida y ruegas de corazón que tu apellido no pese sobre tu hijo y que aún que no te la den a ti, a él si le den una oportunidad de tener una vida mejor.


End file.
